1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft automobile steering wheel lock with an alarm, particularly to one that includes an alarm set and a lock body. The alarm set fixed on the lock body is composed of a circuit board, a buzzer and a battery base. The circuit board possesses a microphone sensor, a vibrating sensor and a warning light. The warning light and the battery base are connected with the circuit board. In using, just wrap a fitting member of the lock body around a part of the steering wheel of an automobile and power the alarm set in a detecting state. In case that a door of an automobile is illegally opened by a thief, air current outside the automobile will flow right away through the door into the interior of the automobile and induce the microphone sensor to make the buzzer sound out for warning. Or, if the body of an automobile is struck or punched by a thief, the vibrating sensor will be induced to make the buzzer sound out for warning, too. Therefore, the invention really upgrades a lot anti-theft effectiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional automobile steering locks, gear locks or accelerator locks can only lock up a steering wheel, a gear or an accelerator respectively, having no other extra functions. They only delay a little while unlocking time in case a thief tries to steal an automobile, impossible to obtain a 100% anti-theft effect. In order to improve the defects of the conventional automobile steering locks mentioned above, the present invention has been devised to offer plural ways of warning after making experiments again and again.